The instant invention relates to optical instruments for use in medical procedures and more particularly to a method and apparatus for preheating an optical instrument, such as a laparoscope, prior to use thereof in a medical procedure.
A number of relatively sophisticated fiberoptic instruments have been developed for use in medical procedures in recent years. These instruments, which have included laparoscopes and endoscopes, have become increasingly important in an increasingly wide range of medical procedures. Further, it has been found that many medical procedures which have previously required highly traumatic invasive surgery can now be performed without conventional surgery utilizing specially adapted optical devices. Consequently, it has been found that many medical conditions can now be treated in new procedures which result in substantially reduced levels of trauma to patients.
It has been found that one particular problem which is frequently encountered when performing medical procedures on patients utilizing optical instruments, such as those which include fiberoptic components contained in elongated shaft portions, is that moisture often tends to condense on the optical components of such instruments during the initial stages of medical procedures. Obviously, this interferes with the ability of physicians to clearly view the areas of patients under consideration. Further, while various attempts have been made to remedy this problem by providing antifog lenses for and sealing the optical components of such instruments it has been found that fogging nevertheless persists as a significant and troublesome problem.
In connection with the above it has been found that the main reason for instrument fogging is that optical instruments which are used in medical procedures are normally maintained at room temperature prior to use. Accordingly, when they are initially exposed to the inherently warm moist conditions which exist in the bodies of patients they tend to cause moisture to condense on the various components of the instruments, including the optical components thereof. As a result, when portions of optical instruments of this type are initially passed into the bodies of patients it is normally necessary to wait several minutes for the condensation which is likely to form on the instruments to dissipate before medical procedures can be performed.
The instant invention provides a method and apparatus which can be utilized for overcoming the problem of forming condensation on an optical instrument during the initial periods of use thereof in a medical procedure on a patient. Specifically, the instant invention provides a method and apparatus for preparing an optical instrument for use in a medical procedure on a patient. More specifically, the apparatus of the instant invention comprises a casing which is adapted for receiving the shaft portion of an optical instrument therein and heater means in the casing for heating the shaft portion to a temperature which is at least equal to the normal body temperature of a patient. The heater means preferably comprises means which is actuatable for producing an exothermic chemical reaction in order to heat the instrument. Specifically, the means for producing an exothermic chemical reaction preferably comprises of flexible bag in the casing containing a first chemical and a rupturable member containing a second chemical. The rupturable member is rupturable for introducing the second chemical into the first chemical in order to produce an exothermic chemical reaction, and it is rupturable from the exterior of the casing. The first and second chemicals preferably comprise water and magnesium sulfate, respectively, and the casing preferably comprises a elongated sheath having an open end for receiving the shaft portion of an instrument therein.
Accordingly, the method of using the apparatus of the instant invention comprises assembling the elongated optical shaft portion of an optical instrument in a preheating device comprising a casing which is adapted for receiving the shaft portion therein and means in the casing for heating the shaft portion, and leaving the shaft portion in the casing until it has reached a temperature which is at least approximately equal to the normal body temperature of a patient. When the means for heating the instrument in the casing comprises first and second chemicals which are adapted to be mixed together to form an exothermic reaction the method preferably further comprises mixing the chemicals together by rupturing the rupturable means so as to produce an exothermic reaction. When the instrument comprises a laparoscope the method preferably comprises assembling substantially the entire shaft portion of the laparoscope in the sheath, and leaving the shaft portion therein until the shaft portion has reached a temperature which is at least approximately equal to the normal body temperature of a patient.
It has been found that the method and apparatus of the instant invention can be effectively utilized for heating an optical instrument prior to use thereof in a medical procedure on a patient so that the instrument is not prone to forming condensation thereon when it is initially introduced into the body of the patient. Specifically, it has been found that the method and apparatus of the instant invention can be effectively utilized for preheating an optical instrument, such as a laparoscope, so that the fiberoptic and lens portions of the instrument are not prone to developing condensation thereon during the initial stages of a medical procedure. It has been further found that by providing an effective sheath type casing containing chemicals which are capable of producing an exothermic chemical reaction the shaft portion of a medical optical instrument can be effectively preheated prior to the insertion thereof into the body of a patient, whereby the lens components of the instrument are not prone to forming condensation.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide an effective method of preparing an optical surgical instrument for use prior to the insertion thereof into the body of a patient.
Another object to the instant invention is to provide an effective method of preheating an optical instrument, such as a laparoscope.
An even further object of the instant invention is to provide an effective apparatus for preheating an optical instrument prior to use thereof in a medical procedure.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.